


The Little Things

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Expects That Sweater Back Neil, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Drabble, He's Also A Clothes Thief, M/M, Neil Speeds, Quiet Moment, Road Trips, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: He’s flawed and real and breathtakingly beautiful, and Andrew might hate him just a little bit. He might not hate him a lot more, his chest aching so bad at the sight of him that sometimes he can barely breathe. He had never wanted or needed anyone yet he had Neil.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written and probably has some flaws, but I just like writing soft moments between these two (the books didn't have nearly enough and they deserve nice things).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I might add to this at some point... IDK yet.

They’re going 75 down a back road in some Midwestern state, all the windows rolled down, wind blowing into the car and making it hard to hold a conversation. They didn’t care, they thrived best in silence.

Andrew leaned against the car door, arms crossed, watching Neil behind his sunglasses. He had one hand on the steering wheel, the other resting on the windowsill, his fingers tapping away to the beat of a song only _he_ could hear. His auburn hair was a windswept mess, the hat he had been wearing earlier thrown into the backseat when it almost blew out the window, and he’s wearing a sweatshirt Andrew swore he’d lost weeks ago.

He’s flawed and real and breathtakingly beautiful, and Andrew might hate him just a little bit. He might _not_ hate him a lot more, his chest aching so bad at the sight of him that sometimes he can barely breathe. He had never wanted or needed anyone yet he _had_ Neil.

_And he has me_ , he rolled his eyes at the reminder. Maybe Neil was right, maybe he was going soft.

Neil smirked suddenly and loudly said, “Staring!”

Andrew scowled, turning to look out the window, and grumbled, “Fuck off, Josten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment if you can :D


End file.
